


Please Take Care of Steve

by actualjohnwatson, The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: Dead in Places [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualjohnwatson/pseuds/actualjohnwatson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: A letter from Bucky to Tony, written between the end of Captain America: Civil War and the mid-credits scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into a series. Yee-haw.  
> Please note:  
> Bucky is written by tLMB  
> Tony is written by actualjohnwatson

Tony,

Steve doesn’t know I’m writing this. He wouldn’t understand. But I need to.

I won’t say I’m sorry for killing your parents. Sorry is meaningless when the stakes are this high. Sorry doesn’t change what happened, or that I did it. Sorry doesn’t bring the dead back to life, or make anyone feel better. Sorry is a band-aid word for band-aid crimes. 

If it helps, I wish you’d succeeded. Only there’s this programming Hydra put in my head that always makes sure I survive, no matter what. I know, because I’ve been trying not to for 70 years. I thought you might be the one to beat it. You sure have good reason. 

Don’t be mad at Steve. He meant well. He always did have a low EQ. I was hoping 90 years might’ve changed that, but seems like not. He’s still figuring it out, but he never will if the people who care about him give up. He’s been held to a higher standard than any man should be, ever since he picked up that damn shield. But Steve is a person, he makes mistakes. 

I can tell you care about him, Tony. I hope the two of you can get past this. 

I’m going away. Steve doesn’t see the monster I became, just the kid he used to know. That kid died a long time ago; I just don’t have the heart to tell him. It’s dangerous for Steve to be around me. Dangerous for anyone. I stopped praying so long ago, I can’t remember. But maybe something will go wrong with the equipment, the scientists’ calculations, and this will be the time I don’t wake up. 

Please take care of Steve. Guys as old as us don’t know how to ask for help. But trust me, he needs it. Don’t let Captain America fool you. That’s a mask, not a man. 

I hope things get better for you, Tony. You don’t deserve what happened. 

-J.B.B.


End file.
